Divine Influance 2.10
The Oracle stands in the colorless thrown-room in what was the halls of perfection. A mere shadow of its former glory. Alone in the center stands the Quick Silver Hourglass. It's power Keeping the cosmos on track. But the sands of time visibly draining... So little time was left.... Suddenly the All Father appears on the other side of the hourglass. The overgods timeless gaze watches the goddess. " I had a feeling you'd be here." The Holder of the scales looks into the hourglass watching the grains fall. "This is where it started, it only seems fitting... How were you able to break the seals from the outside?" All Father looks around at the decrepit and unattended halls."It's amazing how productive doing nothing can be." The All Father looks into the eternal well of the oracles gaze. "Why did you betray me? We had a plan to create a perfect world." The goddess fidgets with her pendent. " I know but, we didn't know what perfection was when we created this world. True perfection is unknowable. It's also impossible to achieve, even for us." The All Father's gaze grows hard. "We could have brought this world to its maximum potential! Why would you destroy it by inviting Chaos?!" The Oracle's gaze matches The All Fathers in resolve. "NO! perfection is more than mastering every moment and quantifying every element. Perfection is Impossible to understand. Balance between our unbreakable laws and the adaptability of chaos gave birth to this world. Keeping it in balance is as close to perfect as we could have ever hoped to attain. All Father stutters with restrained anger. The halls shake with his every word! "You- You promised that we would change Chaos into Order and make a world apart from chaos, together. You broke your promise... Oracle not losing her resolve but her voice full of regret. "I know...In order to save this world I was forced too." Sounds echo throughout halls with the sound of deities dieing, crying out for the Oracle. All Father looks past the barriers that separate the distance. The Oracle watches as he bends Time and Space as easily as a man breaths air. " I see the Lords of Chaos knocking at you're door?!" Oracle puts her hand on the All Fathers arm. "Will you watch them destroy everything?" All Father shrugs the affection away. " Why shouldn't I ? Chaos is what you called upon to destroy me. I find it fitting it be you're demise." Oracle waves her hand at the quicksilver hourglass. " regardless of how mad you are you won't let Chaos destroy this world. You invested Everything into it, without this world you can't exist." The god that IS shakes his head. "Wrong my Oracle, The destruction of this world will not harm me, however, this cosmos has been slowly crumbling and cannot exist without me." The Oracle slumps her shoulders. "you hold the power to save everything.. That's it then? You will watch as the pillars of creation are destroyed!" The Overgod nods. The Oracle glances down at her pendent. "I don't have the power to exist outside time anymore, expending the energy of the LAST WORD consumed much of me in the process... You Can create anything from nothing but you're next world and all the others that will undoubtedly follow, will be hallow and unrewarding. Perhaps it is a blessing to die with this one..." Suddenly the Halls of Perfection shake violently! Signaling the All Fathers Rod gaining strength. The god that IS nods seeing things in a way even the Oracle cannot grasp. "Greatness isn't something given.. It's achieved!" The Oracle eyes flash white as she sees the possibility of a future. "I think it's time you see what Mortals can do save their world. Just give them the chance to show you!" The god that IS holds his hand over the quicksilver hourglass. Sand appears within as if had always been... "Not a minute more!" The Oracle holds out her hand. But the All father dose not take it. "You destroyed my body, I cannot leave this place. I will watch threw Time, Remember, Not a minute more!"